Frustrated Francine
by SSTurtles
Summary: .


Francine Smith growled in frustration. She had been sprawled out on her bed fervently pumping two large latex dildos into her pussy and asshole for nearly an hour resulting in a couple of very weak orgasms which faded quickly and did nothing to diminish her increasingly insistent need.

"Dammnit, Stan," she muttered as she pulled the toys completely out and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Stan had been gone for 3 weeks. She didn't know where he was or why he was there, which was nothing unusual for a CIA agent, and she didn't really care. She just wanted him to come home and give her the good hard fuck she needed. Francine's sex drive was formidable in the best of circumstances, but if she went unsated for too long, things got weird. She wasn't quite at critical mass just yet, but she could feel it building.

"A drink or 3 will take the edge off", she thought. She slipped her silk robe over her shoulders, loosely tying the sash and headed out into the darkened 2nd floor hallway en route to the kitchen.

In the hallway, she noticed a faint illumination coming from Steve's room. "He's usually asleep by now", she mused. Then she remembered that his girlfriend Debbie had come over to study.

As she approached her son's room, she noted his door was slightly ajar. She stepped in front of the doorway to see how the two were doing but found herself frozen by what she glimpsed through the crack in the door.

Her 14 year old son lay flat on his back in bed completey naked. Also naked, Debbie lay on her stomach between his legs. It was clear both from the bobbing of her head above his crotch and the audible slurping sounds she made that she was giving her son a very enthusiastic blowjob.

Several thoughts raced through her mind in quick succession as she toook in the scene: surprise that her rather awkward, shy son was sexually active, maternal concern that he was taking proper precautions, and acknowledgement of her parental duty to stop what was happening before it got out of hand and make it clear to Steve that this sort of thing would not be tolerated. She had decided to act, but before that impulse could be acted upon, an entirely different series of thoughts came to her. She found herself admiring Steve's body. He wasn't muscular or even atheletic, which was hardly surprising given his delicate nature, but he was lean and graceful. If he were gay, she would call him a twink, but judging from his obvious appreciation of volu companion's oral ministrations, she didn't think that was likely. The next realization hit her as Debbie pulled her head away from Steve's crotch to take a breath, giving her a clear view of his erect penis. He was definitely big for his age. Around 7 inches, she thought which, was fairly normal for a grown man but ahead of the curve for a 14 year old teenager.

Fran realized she had moved and she now had a clear view of her son's member unobstructed by Debbie's bouncing head. It briefly alarmed her that she neither made the conscious decision to move nor remembered doing so, but she had pushed the door open further, allowing her to find space in the middle of the entrance, just outside the doorway. As she watched, she pulled the sash of her robe loosee with one hand as the other dropped to her side and slid between her legs and began rubbing her throbbing clit in a, likely futile, attempt to soothe the overpowering arousal she was feeling.

She masturbated openly while watching the intensely erotic scene unfold for some time never quite able to reach the crest that would bring her the orgasm she needed. After a while, she realized that Debbie was looking right at her. She grinned around Steve's cock as the two women made eye contact for the first time. The dark haired buxom girl silently gestured to the older woman, beckoning her into the room.

Francine refused forcefully, shaking her head and give the girl what she hoped was a disapproving glare but she knew she failed and the only thing Debbie saw in Francine's gaze was naked hunger.

Debbie released Steve's cock from her lips and looked up at Steve.

"Steve, honey. I want you to close your eyes. No matter what happens, keep them closed until I tell you to open them. Trust me, you'll love this."

The horny boy grunted in acknowledgement and shut his eyes tight as Debbie motioned Francine forward more forcefully. She wrapped her fingers around the base of Steve's shaft and pointed it directly at the older woman.

"I know you want this, Francine", she mouthed silently.

In her mind, she was determined to resist the temptation before her. In her mind, she was resolved to be a good mother, to not cross that line, regardless of how badly she wanted to. She willed herself to move, to flee this scene before things got out of hand.

She felt her feet move and felt an immediate sense of relief that she was able to resist her overwhelming sexual urges (which, not too long ago had nearly destroyed the house and killed them all with what Roger had called a "poltergasm").

Relief quickly turned to panic as she took a first, halting step and began to move, not back out into the hallway, but towards the bed where the young couple waited.


End file.
